custom_lotr_lorefandomcom-20200214-history
Dol-Eomar
What it Is Dol-Eomar is a kingdom that occupies Dor-en-Ernil and Lebinnen. It is a land of great horse masters, with skill enough to rival Rohan. In fact, people of Rohan created this nation, settling in underpopulated regions of Gondor. They are a people of knowledge, but also of war. The fight valiantly, and to the death. Their military consists of almost purely cavalry, though some infantry divisions can be found. History Dol-Eomar (the Horse's Head) was founded by their current king, Eovan. Eovan was a Rohan cavalryman, and knew the ways of the horse. After 23 years of his life had gone by, he decided to go exploring. Along with a dozen other companions, they crossed the White Mountains. 2 weeks after, the company laid their eyes on the Gondorian province of Dol-Amroth. Here they settled, and made friends with the Swan Knights. After a few years, Dol-Eomar started to look for expansion. To the east, they saw promising land. Large enough to pasture, and it would bring them into notice of other major powers. To this day, Eovan rules Dol-Eomar in Dor-en-Ernil and Lebennin. Allies and Enemies This kingdom's main allies are Rohan and the people of Dol-Amroth, but Dol-Eomar is also close to Gondor and the Half-Elves. This being a kingdom of war, The enemies are many. From the Uruk-Hai and Gundabad in the North, to the empires of Harad and Mordor in the East and South. Allies: Rohan, Gondor, Dol-Amroth, Lothlorien Enemies: Uruk-Hai, Mordor, All of Harad, Dunland Disliked: Gundabad Culture The people of this land are inspired by both Rohan's and Amroth's cultures, and so a mixture of these is seen in troop variety as well as weaponry and architecture. The language of these people is a mix of the Anglo-Saxon of the Rohirrim and the common tongue of Gondor. These people love their horses, and it is a symbol of social standard by how many of these epic creatures you have. Most people have one or two, but royalty can have a stable of up to ten all for themselves! This land will not be easily taken by its enemies, but neither do the people care to establish an empire. The military will not spread conquest too far, in fear of being stretched thin. Due to this, Dol-Eomar's armies will not attack to conquer, unless provoked. The values of these people are, of course, horses, but also gold and silver, other metals, and knowledge. Strategic, and somewhat greedy, these people care for little else than these things, but are open to trade from other nations, to find new treasures. The people of this land worship Shadowfax, Lord of Horses. Horses are sacred to these people, and the murder of one of these holy animals will result in banishment or death. These people also worship Alaran, the Pegasus. The Pegasus species is of legend, where the mystical swan had an offspring with Shadowfax to create them. Alaran was the first born, and a valiant warrior will be taken to the Hall of Valor when he dies on the back of Alaran. Location Dol-Eomar is located within Dor-en-Ernil and Lebennin. These Gondorian provinces are not only the horse-master's lands though. Gondor owns and inhabits these areas as well. Category:Not Finished Category:Roleplay Factions Category:Manish Characters Category:Manish Factions Category:Good